


A Bit Tied Up

by orphan_account



Series: Self-insert & Reader-insert Smut [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Blow Jobs, Can be read as reader insert - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, More like its mentioned/implied, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, daddy Jefferson, dd/lg, sort of, yes the title is a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy Jefferson's little girl breaks some rules, so he punishes her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder, this is all fully consensual. Also, I know that leaving someone tied down with a vibrator inside them for a certain period of time can be dangerous, but this is fiction, people.

When I woke up I noticed immediately that Jefferson was not lying next to me. I sat up, rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes and looking around the room. For a moment there was only silence, but then I heard the sound of footsteps in the bathroom. "Jefferson?" I called out tiredly. The footsteps stopped. Then they started again, growing louder until the door opened and Jefferson walked into our bedroom. He drew close to me, finger lifting my chin and forcing me to meet his hard stare. "Now is that any way to address me, princess?" My eyes widened as I realized my mistake. "I-I'm sorry, daddy." I said. He kissed my forehead and ran his fingers through my hair. "Its alright." He replied, his gaze meeting mine once more, his voice now stern as he spoke, "But such disrespect cannot go unpunished. On your back sweetheart." "Yes, daddy." I say as I lay on my back on top of the covers, completely exposed. He leaned in once again and carressed my face, shushing me with quiet whispers of, "Its alright." His hand trailed down my body, stopping only for a few short moments to play with my nipples and tease my clit, getting me to whimper and squirm a bit. Then he withdrew his hands, walked away, and came back with rope. He tied my ankles and wrists to the bedposts, then kissed my forehead once more, assuring me he had nothing planned that was meant to harm me. He then walked over to the night stand and pulled out the bottom drawer, reaching in and pulling out what unmistakably a vibrator. He made his way back over to the bed and settled himself between my legs. He sets the vibrator aside and braces his hands on either side of me, leaning over to kiss me, forcing my lips open so that his tongue could explore my mouth. I moaned and bucked my hips against his, glad that the only thing separating us were his boxers. However, I stopped being glad when he pulled away and moved his hands to hold down my hips, glaring at me. I knew there was no real malice behind it, but it still sent shivers down my spine. "Did daddy give you permission to do that, princess?" he asked, tone as firm as the obvious bulge in his underwear. I gulped nervously and shook my head. "No daddy." I answered. He shook his head, seeming rather disappointed. "You just keep breaking rules, sweetheart. I'm gonna have to extend the severity of your little punishment. You broke two rules, so that's two hours." he said. "Two hours of what, daddy?" I asked, both afraid and excited by what it could be. "Oh, you'll see in just a moment." he answered, before diving back down and recapturing my lips. As his tongue forced its way into my mouth once more, I felt a hand make its way between my legs, gently massaging my clit. I moaned into his mouth, trying my hardest not to move my hips. Then, without warning, one finger had suddenly pushed into me, followed a few moments later by a second finger. I moaned and whimpered and squirmed, back arching and fists clenching as I fought to keep my hips mostly still. Then, as suddenly as he had pushed them in, Jefferson pulled the two fingers out, sticking them in his mouth and sucking on them, moaning softly. When he took them out he said, "You always taste so good, sweetheart. So, so good." He eased his way down my body and placed his head between my legs, his hot breath hitting my opening, causing me to whimper and squirm. I moaned when he finally drug his tongue slowly up my clit, repeating the action several times, moaning as he did so. He then pulled away, much to my dislike, and grabbed the vibrator. He teased my opening with the toy before slowing easing it into me. Once it was in, he grabbed a small remote that controlled the device and turned it on. The device had me moaning and writhing, just enough to pleasure me and bring me to the edge, but not enough to grant me release. I lay there for several minutes, moaning and whimpering and squirming, crying out for Jefferson to turn it up, or better yet, take it out and fuck me. But he only sat there and watched for a bit before getting up and checking the clock next to our bed. It was only 7:43, still a bit early. As he made his away around our room to get dressed for the day he said, "For your disrespect and disregard of the rules, you'll have to lay there like that for two hours; one hour for each rule you broke. I'll be back at forty-three past nine to relieve you." As he made his way out of our bedroom I heard him say, "See you in a little while princess!" his voice cheerful. What an ass. I would've yelled out some sort of insult or profanity, but that would've earned me a longer punishment. So I waited until I heard the faint sound of the front door opening and shutting before I fully let loose my cries of pleasure. The feeling of the vibrations between my legs were too much, and yet not enough at the same time. I moaned and whimpered and squirmed, and at some point cried a bit when I looked over to see what had felt like eternity had only been about fifteen minutes. Finally, a full hour and fourty minutes passed. Seconds after I noticed this, Jefferson walked through the door. He immediately began stripping, removing everything but his boxers before climbing back onto the bed and sitting between my legs once more. He ran his fingers over my clit, collecting some of the juices that had leaked out and licking them from his hand. "You're not just dripping, princess, you're absolutely soaking wet. Just look at the mess you've left on the bed." he commented, his voice low and husky. I moaned at the words. "D-daddy, I-I've been such a g-good girl. Please fuck me. I'm s-sorry I b-broke the rules. P-please!" I begged, panting and writhing as my body screamed for realease. Jefferson smirked and looked over at the clock. "I don't know, sweetheart. You're punishment isn't quite over yet. You still have fifteen minutes to go." he replied. "Daddy, PLEASE! I need you inside me! I'll do whatever you want me to, just please fuck me! I need you so badly! I WANT you so badly! I've been a good girl this whole time! I deserve it, please say I do!" I screamed, tears forming at the corners of my eyes again. Jefferson's grin widened. "Anything? You sure about that princess?" he asked. I nodded quickly. "Yes! I swear! Just please take me!" I answered. He only smiled wider, before turning off the vibrator and removing it, setting it aside before pushing down his boxers and quickly replacing the toy with his own hard cock. I screamed out a moan as he bottomed out, choking on whimpers and cries as he set a quick, steady pace. I came almost immediately, having been deprived for so long. Jefferson, however, was still going strong, and oversensitivity was setting in, making me a bit uncomfortable. I bit my lip and tugged at my bonds, squirming as I tried to get away. "Jefferson, stop." I said suddenly. He came to halt, knowing that when I said that I meant it seriously. He pulled out and laid next to me, quickly untieing me before drawing my close. "What's wrong?" he asked in a whisper. "I can't....too much....I'm sorry...." I managed in between pants as I caught my breath. "Oh no, shhh." he said as he stroked my hair, "I'm sorry, I should've known. It's my fault." I shook my head. "Don't blame yourself, we were both having a good time. And I'm glad you stopped when I warned you. But you're still hard and I need to fix that." I said. I pushed him flat on his back and pressed a kiss to his lips, then down his jaw line, his neck, chest, stomach, all the way to his dripping erection. I licked up the underside and the head, flicking my tongue over it to gather the precome before easing my mouth onto it, slowly moving down. Once I had all of him in my mouth I began to slowly bob my head, hearing Jefferson's soft moans and feeling his hand tangle into my, his hips snapping up as he bucked into my mouth. Soon, he let out a very loud, low moan, and a bitter taste filled my mouth. I swallowed it down, used to this by now, before pulling away and crawling back up to lay at Jefferson's side. We laid there in silence for moment before my stomach began to growl. "Aww, is my little girl hungry? Do you need daddy to get you something to eat?" he whispered. "Yes please, daddy." I answered, smiling. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Alright, but let's wash off. Then I'll make you breakfast. Sound ok, princess?" he asked. I smiled wider and pecked him on the lips. "Sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Hey guys! I'm gonna start working on a self-insert/reader-insert version of the nsfw 30 day OTP challenge. It's gonna be for the Gravity Falls fandom, and more info will be provided in the story when I post it.


End file.
